Mr Piece O' Paper
by lil' n3ko
Summary: Wait, a piece of paper. What am I going to do with this? Better write on it. I'm feeling bored. Wait, who is that behind me? Natsume!


**Mr. Piece O' Paper**

* * *

I've got nothing to do today. I don't know. I just got bored and I just started writing on this piece of paper. Normally, I would be inside Hotarus' room and have fun with her. But, it's different right now. She left me. Actually, before she left, she told me that if I "intruded" into her room again, she'll probably kill me for sure. Of course, I didn't fall for that. Who do you think am I? Stupid? Anyway, I agreed not to go into her room today because she is busy doing something. She always hides what she makes from me. All I know is she always has her camera with her. So, here I am today, writing on this piece of paper which no one should read.

Well, I'm all alone inside this classroom. Wait first… I've got to make sure… I have to stop writing for a while…

Oh my gosh! I'm not alone! Natsume is just behind me. I can't bear this! The pervert is here with me inside the classroom! How am I going to escape from here without being noticed? Well, actually he does not notice me often – only the color of my undies. He's such an arrogant pervert who I am now trying to escape from with my dignity! Oh my howalons! What should I do? Should I run out the door? Maybe he might outrun me and hold me until I can't move. Then, he would look at me in the eyes and... What did I just write? Oh my howalons! Did I really just write that? I'm such an idiot! Why did I even write it?

Okay, Mr. Piece O' Paper. I admit it. Natsume is not that a bad guy. In fact, I have always thought that I am lucky that I met him. He's a good friend who gives a lot of good advice. Then, he would look under my skirt and humiliate me. Argh! That's why I hate him more than I like him. As a friend. I added "as a friend" here, okay? Natsume. Wait, I heard the sound of his chair screeching. Did he stand up, already? I shouldn't look at him. He might have bad ideas about it. I feel him walking away. I hope he's gone…

Wait… He's in front of me! I better should hide this paper before he reads it…

* * *

Hello, another Piece O' Paper. Well, I know you're wondering why I left your other self in my desk. I'm going to write on you what happened while I was hiding you.

Me: Natsume! You startled me! Don't you ever do that again!

Natsume, the pervert: Shut up, mizutama. I have something to tell you.

Me: Okay, fine. Just tell it before I knock you dead.

Natsume: What day is it?

Me: I thought you were going to tell me something, not ask me a question.

Natsume: Fine, mizutama.

Me: Don't call me—

Natsume: Will you just let me talk, Mikan?

Me: …

Natsume: Mikan. Today is September 10. The day we first met. It's been five years ever since that event happenedsd. A few days after that day, I've always thought that I hated that day—

Me: What are you trying to—

Natsume: I'm not yet finished. I've hated that day because that is the day I met the noisiest girl in the academy and she had the alice that could control mine. That's why I hated her very much.

Me: Why thanks for the compliment.

Natsume: Just let me finish! However, as the days passed by, I began to appreciate your presence until I finally realized… I needed it. September 10. The first time I met you. I have always treasured that day, Mikan. I have always treasured that day, Mikan. And I just want you to know that. I know it may not be important to you, but I just want to tell you that, anyway. Happy 5th anniversary of our first meeting, Mikan. And two weeks after will be the 5th anniversary of the discovery of my love for you.

I didn't know what to say, Mr. Piece O' Paper. I just sat still listening to my heart beat furiously. I felt anxious. But, at the same time I felt good. And as I saw him walk away, I immediately pulled his jacket. Again, I didn't know why I did that. He then looked at me and smiled. It was sudden. I never saw him smile before. It was sudden. I never saw him smile before. And I felt myself freeze when I saw that precious smile of his. He then came to me and touched my face.

"You know what made me fall in love with you? Your innocent face," he said.

I'm kinda shy saying this to you, Mr. Piece O' Paper, but I feel the need of telling you this: He kissed me. On the lips. Yeah, you're right. It was creepy. I stood like a rock while he did that to me. Then, I saw him pull me closer to him. I felt the warmth of his soft lips touching my thin ones. It was like I was out of this world. I then felt myself kissing him, too. I guess there is an answer why I was anxious at the same time happy awhile ago. I was in love with him. Sure, I hated him. But, I also do love him. That's why many people say that love moves in mysterious ways. You'll never know what'll happen. Well, I think this is all for today. Bye, Mr. Piece O' Paper…

_Mikan_

P.S. I hope nobody reads this and the other paper in my desk.

* * *

I know you're wondering why I'm not making my other fanfic now. The truth is, I'm still planning to finish it. It's true. But, the problem is, our computer got destroyed and we don't have sufficient money to totally fix it. I'm so sorry guys. I'll be making short fics until our computer will be as good as new. I hope you guys like this fanfic. This is really random. I just did it while I was studying for my exams. Weird, right! Please review and keep on supporting my fanfics! Please pray for me so I could finish You, Me and Aoi. Ja!


End file.
